


It's going to be okay

by Toruhiiyi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toruhiiyi/pseuds/Toruhiiyi
Summary: Sonic ran off during the twitter takeover? But where did he go and why?





	It's going to be okay

Sonic was running. He just had ran away from a question asking him if he had feelings for Amy during the twitter takeover. Why does any time someone ask him his through suddenly tightens up, and he becomes unable to talk. When he talks it then comes out as embarrassed, sounding like he is really in love with her. Chaos, what did they think. His mortal enemy, his adopted brother, Shadow.

He then started running to the only place he went when he needed to talk about his feelings. Ugh. He hated he has those things. To where, though? To Amy's of course. He told Amy about his feelings a while back. He remembers exactly how it played out.

 

It was a normal day; Eggman wasn't attacking, and Sonic was presumed to be taking a morning run. Sonic wished he was, but no, he was going to tell her something important. Sonic stopped by Amy's door and froze. Chaos, am I really gonna do this? Sonic was thinking. He somehow was able to still knock on the door. Amy then went to open the door slowly; she must had just woken up. It was only when she saw Sonic outside the door did she become more expressive.

"Sonic? You usually don't come around here." Amy first responded.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something... Something important." Sonic said that last part like a whisper. 

"Well come on in!" Amy said smiling.

Sonic emotionless sat down on Amy's couch, while she sat on the one across from her.

"Look, your the only person I trust with this information right now... but you have to promise to never tell anyone." Sonic stated with full seriousness, something unheard for him.

"Of course Sonic! Your my friend!" Amy responded.

"Okay... I... I'm..." Sonic says, his throat closing up again.

"It's okay Sonic." Amy interrupting him. "Just take your time."

That gave Sonic the courage to say what he wanted. "I'm... gay."

The room then became silent. Sonic instantly regretted it. He knew he should have just not admitted his feelings. 

"That's great Sonic!" Amy responded with a smile.

"Wha...?" Sonic said confused.

"Sonic. I know you get nervous with my feelings for you, but if you are gay, then I completely understand."

Sonic couldn't say anything; he just kept having tears in his eyes, but somehow lost any energy to wipe them off. 

Amy then stood up and hugged Sonic.

"It's okay Sonic. You don't have to hold it in. Just let your feelings out."

Sonic then just cried hard on to Amy's shoulder, Sonic still doesn't know why he let it out.

Right now, Sonic had arrived to Amy's house. Sonic then stormed through the door and landed head first into her couch. Amy slowly walked over and sat down next to him. She started stroking his back, knowing it comforted him.

"They asked if you were in love with me, didn't they?" Amy said, cutting right to the point.

Sonic sobbed out a quiet yes.

"Why don't you tell me why you don't want to admit it, I know when you talk about you feelings helps you feel better."

"It's just... I'm tired. Scared. It would be so simple if I could had been normal. If I feel in love with you, instead of...."

Amy nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"I think they will support me, but I'm so afraid. And outing myself there in front of everyone?! On Twitter?! I'd be insane!" Sonic now started yelling, while bigger tears fell down his muzzle.

Sonic then continued: "I don't want to get hurt! I feel hurt for some reason! Why is it so hard for me to admit I'm gay! Everyone just assumes I'm in love with you while I am really just suffering! It's so unfair!"  
Amy then pulled Sonic into a hug. Sonic then cried harder and just limped on her, crying. Amy stroked his back, telling him it was okay.

"It's okay Sonic, you're gonna be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
